Yang Seperti Apa, Sih?
by Zang
Summary: "Jadi, tipe yang dicari Sasuke yang seperti Neji?" Naruto terbata.


**Yang Seperti Apa, Sih?**

**Summary:**

"**Jadi, tipe yang dicari Sasuke yang seperti Neji?" Naruto terbata.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milik saya. Menulis cerita ini dan mempostingnya di situs ini tidak akan menghasilkan uang atau keuntungan finansial untuk saya. ****Kalau iya, sudah pasti saat ini bukannya saya jaga rumah dan menulis cerita ini, tapi ikut orang tua saya jalan-jalan ke Jogja. Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto-sensei.**

.-.-.

"Kau suka cewek yang seperti apa, sih?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi. Dia menghadang Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas.

"Kenapa tanya?" Sasuke bertanya balik, nadanya datar tanpa emosi.

"Ya ingin tahu, dong," pekik Naruto kesal. Dia menganggap Sasuke saingan. Kalau remaja yang biasanya memakai kaus biru itu unggul dalam berbagai bidang, siapa tahu kali ini Naruto bisa mengalahkannya sekali saja. Dalam urusan asmara.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, tidak tersentuh oleh Naruto yang memandangnya harap-harap cemas. Mata birunya bergelora penasaran. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia berniat mengacuhkan Naruto dan cepat-cepat lewat, tapi ketika tanpa sengaja mengedarkan pandangan, beberapa gerombolan teman perempuannya terang-terangan menanti jawabannya. Seseram apapun aura yang menguar darinya, Sasuke tahu dia tidak akan bisa berkelit kali ini.

"Kau suka cewek yang feminin, ya?" desak Naruto tidak sabar. Ino berbinar mendengarnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tersenyum ceria dengan jawaban Sasuke. Meski sadar dirinya manis, Sakura tahu _tomboy_ adalah kata yang lebih sesuai menggambarkan kepribadiannya.

Naruto tidak kekurangan akal. "Suka gadis pirang?"

Ino, yang duduk di bangku beton depan kelas, berjingkrak riang. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu kualitas gadis ini? Pirang, cantik, bahenol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka gadis berambut terang."

Ino melorot lemas di bangkunya. Sakura yang tadinya sudah yakin Ino-lah kandidat terkuat tipe Sasuke ikut hancur hatinya. Rambut pink-nya tidak kalah mencolok dari rambut emas Ino.

"Jadi," mata biru langit Naruto menyipit. "Kau tidak suka gadis feminin dan berambut terang?" ulangnya menegaskan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, singkat dan tidak jelas. Dia sudah hampir bergerak selangkah ketika Naruto menghalanginya lagi.

"Selain itu?" desaknya lagi.

"Selain apa lagi? Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke dingin. Dia mulai jengkel dengan pertanyaan Naruto, yang dianggapnya tidak berbobot sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau cewek pemalu?"

Semua mata mengarah ke Hinata. Gadis sulung Hyuuga itu mukanya berubah semerah tomat. Dia tidak menaruh perasaan pada Sasuke seperti kebanyakan teman perempuannya, tapi mendapat perhatian karena sifat pemalunya itu membuatnya tambah malu.

"Tidak," tegas Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lega. Diam-diam dia menyukai Naruto. Tidak masalah Sasuke suka dengan tipe gadis seperti dirinya atau tidak. Di matanya yang bagai tanpa pupil itu, yang terlihat hanya Naruto.

Naruto semakin gatal. "Pasti kau sukanya cewek manis dan imut?" tuduhnya curiga.

"Aku tidak suka cewek kecil," kata Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Sasuke suka yang besar," Shikamaru -yang mendengarkan sambil tiduran malas-malasan di bangku sebelah pintu- berbisik keras.

"Diam kau, Nara!" hardik Sasuke tanpa perlu menaikkan oktaf vokalnya. Orang lain mungkin sudah mengkeret ketakutan, tapi cowok genius pemalas itu tidak terpengaruh.

"Cewek yang tinggi, ya," gumam Naruto seraya merenung.

"Iya," kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengiyakan. "Yang tinggi, dan pastinya tidak bodoh sepertimu, dan dewasa, bukannya kekanakan seperti anak pirang yang aku tahu," ejek Sasuke. Naruto melotot sengit.

"Suka yang tinggi, pintar, dan dewasa. Tidak perlu cantik atau bertubuh sintal, berambut gelap, dan bukan pemalu."

Gumam di atas tidak hanya meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Bibir-bibir yang lain pun berkomat-kamit mengucapkan tipe cewek Sasuke seperti mantra. Tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi, deretan kepala berputar-putar, mencari siapa kira-kira yang sesuai.

"Hinata-sama, ayo pulang."

Dari kelas sebelah timur, murid-murid kelas yang lebih tinggi baru keluar. Langkah teratur Neji mendekati sepupunya. Pelajar yang setahun lebih tua dari Hinata itu mendekat.

Tiba-tiba Naruto, dengan tidak sopannya, menunjuk Neji dengan telunjuknya. "Neji!" serunya setelah mendapat ilham.

Tak urung Neji terkejut. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya bingung.

Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. "Dewasa, pintar, lebih tinggi dan berambut gelap. Pas banget!"

Neji yang tidak mengerti apa-apa jadi kesal. Apalagi tiba-tiba anak-anak yang ada di situ menatapnya tak percaya. Ditambah si bodoh Naruto yang mengacungkan jari menunjuk mukanya dengan kurang ajar.

"Jadi, tipe yang dicari Sasuke yang seperti Neji?" Naruto terbata.

Anak-anak langsung ribut seperti lebah berdengung.

Dengan gagap secara singkat Hinata menceritakan kehebohan sebelum Neji muncul. Mata Neji melebar. "Gila! Mana mungkin kriteria seperti itu cocok denganku," semburnya agak emosi. Tidak perlu jadi genius untuk menebak jenis kelaminnya. Jelas-jelas dia laki-laki, dan ninja muda itu naik pitam disandingkan dengan kualifikasi yang dicari Sasuke.

Giliran Sasuke yang menoleh padanya. "Dewasa? Tentu saja, kau kan kakak kelas, setahun lebih tua dari kita semua. Aku tahu kau dijuluki Si Genius Hyuuga," kata Sasuke lambat-lambat. "Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehku, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Bulu tengkuk Neji merinding mengamati tatapan siswa lain yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Iya sih, lihat tuh, rambut Neji coklat, panjang lagi," kata Ino mengawasi rambut lurus panjang Neji yang diikat.

"Dia lebih tinggi dari Sasuke," Sakura menimpali.

"Si Hyuuga ini sama sekali tidak punya rasa malu," ungkap Naruto jujur.

"Tidak cantik, tapi benar-benar tampan."

"Bisa mengimbangi Sasuke."

Neji semakin tidak nyaman. Apalagi Sasuke memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hinata-sama, ayo lekas pulang."

Sayangnya kali ini Neji kurang tangkas. Ketika remaja itu berkedip, tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya, lengkap dengan seringai yang-tidak-Sasuke-banget. Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat Neji gugup.

"Ternyata tidak harus cewek," ujar Sasuke mendapat pencerahan. Tangannya meremas lengan Neji erat-erat. "Haruskah kuulangi kau dewasa, cerdas, tinggi dan rupawan?"

"Kau sudah mengulanginya, Sasuke," dengus Neji disela-sela kepanikannya.

"Baiklah, kau memang tipe yang aku cari," putus Sasuke.

Neji menyentak lengannya kuat-kuat kemudian menarik sepupunya. "Rasanya ada yang sinting di sini, aku jadi takut. Ayo pulang."

Hinata setengah berlari untuk menjejeri derap kaki Neji.

"Lho, mau kemana? Pulang bareng saja," ujar Sasuke santai.

"Pulang saja sendiri!" hardik Neji ketakutan.

Sejak itulah hidup Sasuke tidak pernah sama lagi. Dan Neji? Tentu saja juga ikut berubah karena sejak itu waktu istirahat dan pulang sekolah adalah saat yang paling ditakutinya. Kalau para kunoichi rela menukar apa saja demi mendapati Sasuke mengikuti mereka kemanapun melangkah, Neji rela menukar apa saja supaya ninja berambut pantat ayam itu mau berhenti dan membiarkannya sendiri. Dan karena Sasuke orangnya konsisten, tidak heran kalau pengharapan Neji - yang semakin hari semakin frustasi dikejar pangeran idaman para gadis itu- tidak bakal terwujud.

.-.-.

**The End**


End file.
